stickpagefandomcom-20200216-history
Combat Tournament Legends
Combat Tournament Legends is a strategy-based fighting game created and released on Stickpage in 2011 by Ongokiller50(Dennes Tejada) and Stone. It is a sequel to the game "Combat Tournament", which was created a year earlier in 2010. Over the years, it has constantly grown in popularity, and 3 new characters were added (Andre, YoYo, and Ninja). In the game, you are able to play as older characters, examples being (Home-Run-Bat, Mr.slapstic, and Double Range). The objective of the game is to fight other competitors, advancing through the game while unlocking new levels and characters. The last two Legends are Crazy Jay(mascot of Stickpage) and Mr.red (the protagonist of Shock Series), they are exclusive characters that can be found and unlocked only on the game's version on stickpage. The only two RHGs from FluidAnims who make an appearance in the game are Andre and YoYo. Levels Most of the levels are the same from the first game,(only exception is the Attack & Defend level being replaced by Can You See the Enemies) but may have different people or maps. Full list of levels * Tutorial(The dummy's name is now "My Name Is BETTY" instead of "Bitch") * First 4 Way Battle(except there are only 2 other opponents instead of 3. In versions before 2.2b Mr.Shadow would be there. HoboJack is in the screen shot.) * 1v1 Blue Box(Exactly the same) * 6 Way Game(except there are only 4 other opponents instead of 5 and everyone is a new character except SwordUpUrAss.TonyTheCock was renamed to "TonyTheTock" and Backpack was there in screenshots.) * Slappy Vs Hammy(DarkColoredSlapper and chicken are not there, but are named undefined) * Big Deathmatch(Stupid is not there) * 1v1 Tri-Head(Black Chicken) * 2v2(Mission is exactly the same) * Tag Kill(Everyone is named Bluebox instead of Mario and BlackChicken) * One Man Army(Everyone is named Bluebox instead of Mario, A_Bed_Matrix, OneDirtyKid, and ATable.) * Can You See the Enemies(Replaced Attack & Defend) * Elimination(TanPon is not there. Was replaced by Rice in versions before 2.2b) * Death Players(Exactly the same) * Death Players 2(Exactly the same) * Burner: Final Boss(Two Black Chickens) Fighting Fighting the enemies in this game is easier and harder than it is in the first game. Easier because you can now counter more moves, but harder because the ai can do so as well. Some enemies are easier to fight than others Normal bots These bots can either not do constant combos, or cannot do special moves. Ex: "SwordUpUrAss(Andre Version), Rice, Dickswett, etc... Middle bots These bots are modified normal bots to make more advanced combos. Ex: Bluebox(Red) and redBox. Bluebox bots These are modified middle bots to add the backhand combo. Also named due to Blueboxes being the only to use this. Follow bots These bots will act somewhat like easy bots but can combine combos and use specials. Ex: Mr Shadow-Grimes, Rice(Yoyo), etc... Monster bots These bots are hard to counter as a beginner. Some home run bats will turn into one in hard mode. If they were already a hard bot on normal modes, like Black Chicken and JacknDick, they will dodge special moves. Ex: Black Chicken and JacknDick. Tips * You can dodge Home-Run-Bat and Double Range's special by ducking under it. (This does not apply to Mr. Red) * Try experimenting with combos to get better with a character like Andre or Crazy Jay. * Mr. Slaptastic is a excellent character for beginners, so its recommended to use him or Home-Run-Bat. * Andre is very useful in the elimination level. * Yoyo can just can spam the up attack and he will pretty much be unstoppble, unless the move catches 2 people(If that's the case the second person will knock you out of the combo) * Andre's side move is single hit, meaning it will only hit one person. Remember when two enemies are morphed together(like in Burner) Levels 4 way match: Pretty simple, should be able to beat easily.mode: Try to focus on Bluebox as he is harder at this level. 1v1 Blue Box: Bluebox is more harder in this game than the previous game. Slaptastic should still beat him easily.mode: he is not that harder, but still annoying with constant rolling. 6 way match: This level is kind of difficult for a level this early on. SwordUpUrAss(Double Range) is your main worry as his special can kill multiple people very quickly. Your second worry is Mr.ShaOdow - Grimes(Ninja) as like SwordUpUrAss, his special can kill a lot of people, and he spams his side combo. Your third worry is Rice(Yoyo). He does pretty damaging combos but his special can be easily dodged. Your least worry is SwordUpUrAss(Andre). He always stays in one place and can't do specials. Slaptastic recommended to bring in this fight.mode: The only difference is SwordUpUrAss(Andre) can do specials. Slappy Vs Hammy: Beens is your only problem as he is the only good fighter in this level besides Balls.[Hard mode: Rice becomes more of a threat so help Balls whenever you can Total Deathmatch: Very easy, everyone is a beginner and can't do specials.mode: Everyone is professional, focus on Dickswett, Gesus, then One ball and SesameStreet. 1v1 Tri-head: Seems hard at first, but all you need to do is keep hitting combos and dodge when ever possiblemode: he can now dodge properly, though sometimes he just jumps in place. 2v2: Same scenario as Slappy vs Hammy except you can use anyone, Yoyo is highly recommended for his exploit.can now dodge moves and OldDirtyBasterd is a problem Tag Kill: If you get hit, you die. Yoyo can get rid of both enemies easily, but sometimes the slaptastic will upward spear you to counter the attack.will now become a threat as he can do his special now One Man Army: Everyone but you will die in one hit. Use same strategy as Tag Kill.will do their special off the bat be careful Can You See the Enemies: Enemies are somewhat hidden, but the mission is still easy as they are beginner bots.[Hard mode: mission is a lot more harder as they can chain combos. Elimination +2: You and your enemies have 3 lives. Andre cannot die from the spike so it is recommended to use him.mode: no difference Death Players: You must have more kills than your enemies and survive for 5 minutes. Yoyo is recommendedmode: no difference Death Players 2: Same gimmick, but now BlackChicken is there.mode: BlackChicken will now dodge moves and specials Burner: Yoyo is recommended, but you have to turn off sound.mode: bosses can now dodge moves and specials Bugs * Home-Run-Bat can't crouch(This is a bug because Black Chicken, a Home-Run-Bat variant, will duck on hard mode to dodge some specials. He even has a sprite for ducking) * If you play Death Players, Death Players 2, or Burner: Final Boss as Yoyo, when you kill someone, the voice line for "Monster Kill"(When u kill 6 players in a row) will spam, causing an ear rape making players having to turn off sound * Final Boss glitch(patched): In versions before 2.2b, you couldn't beat the Burner no matter what, if this happens to users now, then they are probably playing on a version before 2.2b. * Andre's special: When you do Andre's special(which is an insta-kill for anyone near it) sometimes it will count as someone else's kill, presumably the last person before you that hit him. Even when you kill multiple people. * In the level 2v2, if you play as Crazy Jay, DirtyToilet will not be your teammate and will actually attack you. You can also hit him, and turn it to a 1v1v2 since OldDirtyBasterd and JackNDick are still teamates. * In Death Players 2, if you play as Ninja, he will not spawn and the enemies will run and attack the wall. * If you pressed the jump button before activating Ninja's special, you will be able to travel the whole map in the air by pressing on the space bar repeatedly while the special is activated. * Sometimes you can't beat the elimination mission no matter what. * Hard bots on hard mode will sometimes not move and only jump * Sometimes the final level on hard will not open up. Files In the files when decompiled, there is a head and a weapon for Home-Run-Bat(The weapon was used in the previous game but the head goes completely unused). Music * Evil E Tuned Guitar of Doom by Xenogen(Tutorial) * Gerudo Valley Remix by DjEphixa(4 Way Battle) * Serious Sam The First Encounter - Dunes(1v1 Blue Box, 1v1 Tri-Head, Tag Kill, and Final Boss: Burner) * Serious Sam The First Encounter - Final Fight(6 Way Battle) * A Light In the Dark of Destruction by HalcyonicflaconX(Slappy vs Hammy and 2v2) * DnB Collab By HalcyonicflaconX(Big Deathmatch and One Man Army) * Cold Boy - Dungeon Fighter Online Ost(Can You See the Enemies?) * Twist of Fate by Kenji Yamamoto(Elimination +2) * Craziac by Pacifica Music(Death Players) * Reach Equilibrium by Xenogen(Death Players 2 and Vs mode) Category:Games